bambis_ohannafandomcom-20200213-history
Belle and Beast Goes to Disneyland/Transcript
Transcript: *Narrator: Once Upon a Time, Belle and Beast in the balcony at Night Time, Belle feeling left out at the Beast and we're going to Disneyland. *Beast: Belle? Are you happy here with me? *Belle: Yes. *Beast: What is it? *Belle: I’ll be just fine. *Narrator: Belle and Beast arrived at Disney Cruise Line, Belle and Beast at the Disney Cruise Line Lobby, Belle and Beast join Disney Cruise Line Lobby, Belle and Beast is having so much fun at Disney Cruise Line. *Beast: Belle? Are you happy here with me? *Belle: Yes. *Beast: What is it? *Belle: I'll be just fine. *Narrator: Belle and Beast just in time the Room at Disney Cruise Line, Belle and Beast join Disney Cruise Line Room. *Beast: Belle? Are you happy here with me? *Belle: Yes. *Beast: What is it? There is a way. This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see. *Belle: I'd like to see my Disneyland, please. *Narrator: Belle discoved the Magic Mirror with the Beast at the Disney Cruise Line. *Belle: I'll be just fine. *Narrator: Belle and Beast go the sleep at Disney Cruise Line Room, Belle and Beast arrived at Disneyland, Belle and Beast join Disneyland. *Beast: Belle? Are you happy here with me? *Belle: Yes. *Beast: What is it? *Belle: I'll be just fine. *Narrator: Belle and Beast arrived at Disneyland Hotel, Belle and Beast on Lobby at Disneyland Hotel. *Beast: Belle? Are you happy here with me? *Belle: Yes. *Beast: What is it? *Narrator: Belle gets worry with the Beast at Disneyland Hotel Lobby *Belle: If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much. *Narrator: Belle gets anxious with Beast at the Disneyland Hotel Lobby. *Belle: Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone. I'll be just fine! *Narrator: Belle and Beast just in time the Room at Disneyland Hotel, Belle and Beast sitting happily and enjoy at Disneyland Hotel Room, Belle is smile happily at the Beast in the Disneyland Hotel Room. *Beast: Belle? Are you happy here with me? *Belle: Yes. *Beast: What is it? *Narrator: Belle is look there at the Beast in the Disneyland Hotel Room. *Belle: I'll be just fine. *Narrator: Belle sigh believe. *Belle: I, i wasn't sure you'd join us. *Beast: This was my mother's I'd like you to have it. *Belle: Wait! I something have for you, too. It would mean so much if you'd accept this. I... belonged to my father. I'll keep the box here so we can enjoy it together. *Beast: And the watch will stay inside the box when I'm not using it. Then you can see it too. *Belle: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. *Beast: Merry Christmas, Belle. *Narrator: Belle sigh happily go to sleep at the Beast in the Disneyland Hotel Room. *Belle: And a very merry christmas to you, Beast. *Narrator: Belle and Beast finally go to sleep at the Disneyland Hotel Room, and they all lived happily ever after, The End, Beauty and the Beast, Pack Fun from All the Family. Category:Belle and Beast's Ohanna's Transcripts Category:Transcripts